Save Yourself
by Nocturna-life
Summary: Obito is lose, social and all in for fun. Kakashi; tensed, anti-social and school means everything. total opposites. it was no surprise that they ended up loathing each other. but opposites attract, don't they? OBIKAKA. !AU! More info inside.
1. Prologue

**Save yourself.**

Summary - Obito is lose, social and all in for fun. Kakashi; tensed, anti-social and school means everything. total opposites. it was no surprise that they ended up loathing each other. but opposites attract, don't they? changes are in need.. but you have to make them happen yourself.

Couple(s) - Obito x Kakashi , Naruto x Sasuke

Warnings - Language, Sexual content, Shonen-ai/Yaoi, Alternate Universe.

Rating - M (this version is censored. the original will be uploaded on Y!gall - when there is a large bit censored i will warn you and provide the link of the uncensored version on my profile)

Genres - Drama , Romance, Humor, Hurt-comfort

A/N - This is an Alternate Universe meaning i cheated with the ages of the characters along with other facts;  
>Naruto's generation is +- 15  
>Kakashi's generation is +- 19  
>Madara and Izuna are of the same generation as Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Madara and Fugaku are cousins (not the same as canon)<p>

things will get more clear throughout the story. just keep in mind that **this is an AU; ages and facts aren't accurate. - so no bashing on that.**

**..**

Disclaimer- ALL naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. i own nothing; apart from this story and some minor characters mentioned throughout the story.

* * *

><p>Obito watched intently over his father's shoulder as the man carried him away from the playground. Mumbling something about having to stay away from the boy he had just met. He was bad news, a bed influence.. or something like that.<p>

As a child. As a son. You don't doubt the decisions your parents make for you. You assume that they protect you from everything that is bad.  
>however through his child-like eyes, he couldn't see anything bad about the other boy… he had seemed nice. But when both your own father and the other boy's father thought it was best for them to stay away from one another. He just guessed they were right. At that point not even thinking about doing the opposite.<p>

..

Obito glared sharply over the nurse's shoulder. While pretending to listen to their principal as he lectured them about fighting on school grounds. Trying his best not to hiss as the woman put the red stingy stuff on his wounds. He was too busy glaring at the person that did this to him. Though he was feeling somewhat smug seeing the blood drip from the boy's lip and the now darkening ring around his left eye.

Their parents would arrive soon. Giving both of them a lecture as the headmaster watched. As soon as school property was crossed, they would be praised. It always went like that. Obito's father would pat him on the head and tell him fighting would turn him in a man, that he was proud. But Obito shouldn't fight in school, but wait until after lessons. His mother would yell, scolding her husband for raising their son horribly.

Their parents decided for them not to like one another. They were raised that way. 10 years too late to interfere with habit.

..

Obito glanced tiredly over his arms, his head laid down onto his forearms, already bored of the lesson their Math teacher still had to start. His head lifting lightly when _his _name was brought up. To think about it.. he wasn't in class. Everyone listened carefully as the teacher explained they wouldn't see _him_ anymore. He was going to move. Move away to America, with his dad. Something to do with expanding White Fang Industries, the million dollar company his dad owned.. if it wasn't more.

Obito looked to his side, watching the pained expression on his best friend's face. He knew this had to sting for her, she was head-over-heels in love with the bastard. Much to Obito's annoyance.  
>However, this was good for him. No more being second best, not for anything anymore, not for anyone anymore.<p>

If that was true, then how is it that… he wasn't happy to see the other leave. The idea of never seeing _him_ again, it somehow hurt. 14 years of rivalry started to fade, knowing that the person he hated the most, wouldn't be around to hate.

..

Obito stared calmly over his friends head, focussing on the flashing lights. Swaying the short glass in his hand lazily, stopping when he felt liquid drip over his fingers. Moving his hand up to his lips to lick the smooth fluid off of his fingers. Technically he was too young to drink. But Obito could easily go through as a 21 year old, and the fake-ID helped. 3 more years and he wouldn't need the ID anymore, so it really was only temporary.

He graduated high-school last week. _this_ was his friends why of celebrating, young Obito finally joined the club of the big boys. He glanced down at the brunette in front of him when he felt a kick against his leg. Genma Shiranui; 21 years old, college student. Smoker and drinker. also the person that introduced the young Uchiha to liquor and tobacco.  
>Obito still carried the scars for smoking, literally. He still had the burn mark on his forearm from when his father found him smoking in the yard. Most people would call it Child abuse, to Obito.. this was parenting. Uchiha's did not smoke! It was as simple as that. It messed with your physical endurance and stamina, in the words of his mother; It poisoned your body. Obito always had to bite his tongue from saying that both women AND men didn't complain about his <em>Physical endurance<em>, but you don't say stuff like that to your mother, especially when she sees you as her little baby since you're the youngest in the household.

It was _his_ fault that he smoked anyway! After _he_ left Obito got more stressed than before. He didn't have anyone to work his aggression and anger out on anymore. People smoked when they were stressed!  
>you know what's stressful? Finally hooking up with the girl you had been crushing on for years and actually getting as far as sex and have her say <em>his<em> name! Obito never understood why men had to smoke after sex.. now he understood. It stopped him from wringing Rin's neck afterwards. She could say sorry million times, it still stung badly.  
>God he hated him. Even when he wasn't around he messed with Obito's life. Ruining him. Making him look bad. 4 years! And the guy still found a way to crawl under his skin.<p>

Perfect little Hatake Kakashi…


	2. Chapter 1

Warning(s) - For this chapter? language mainly. it's all pretty nice up until now

A/N - Big thankies to my wovely wittle cousin S'uke-chan (**Nightborn Dreamer**) for Béta'ing this story ^3^ i really appreciate it!  
>... not so wittle actually since she's older ... ^^; but i be Obi and she's S'uke so ... yea little cousin XD<p>

and i hope you guys will like the first chapter. if you do like please feel free to let me know ^^ i can handle feed-back xD don't worry

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kakashi held his eyes casted downward. His hand pulled at the sleeve of the black jacket his grandma had made him wear. She told him to dress up for the occasion, as a form of respect.

What respect? Why should Kakashi show any form of respect when the bastard went and poisoned himself?

People kept giving him their condolences. He could understand that. But when people asked him if he was okay? What the hell was that about? Did they know of any child that is _okay _after finding their father dead in his office?

The bastard had committed suicide.

Kakashi was 17, turning on 18. He lost the capability to cry long ago. Still… something must be wrong with him for not crying since he found his father. He could still imagine the scene vividly; his father's paled skin, empty eyes…hazed over by a white fog. His lifeless body lying beside his desk, vomit covering the dark carpet. Kakashi remembered the stench; it was the sick that got to his nostrils first. Death didn't have a scent so short after the incident. He remembered wanting to retch even before he saw his father's lifeless form. He actually hurled at seeing the sight of his dead parent.

His grandparents on his mother's side told him they'd gladly take care of him. He didn't want to be a burden. So instead he got a small apartment 20 minutes away from his new college.

Against his will, his grandparents still paid his intuition, telling him they didn't want him to spend too much of his inheritance. He had received all of his dad's funds, plus the company which was sold for a ridiculous amount of money. Kakashi didn't have anything to worry about for the next few decades. Plus once he turned 18 he'd be allowed to have access to the bank-account his mother set up for him even before he was born. Funds-wise ..Kakashi had nothing to worry about.

The funeral took too long. He hated it. He knew his father would have hated it too. Sakumo Hatake was a respectful man but he hated waiting, something Kakashi inherited from him. Long funerals, weddings, meeting, it aggravated him.

His father would have hated his own funeral. Good thing he would never be able to see it.

Nobody said anything remotely factual, it was all pure fantasy. They talked about how wonderful the man was. A great friend, father, businessman, a great person in general.

To Kakashi, he was nothing but a coward.

They all left that out. the man had _killed himself_. How was that admirable? Leaving his only son, his motherless son, to take care of himself, take care of everything he – the so wonderful father – left behind.

He was nothing but a selfish coward.

He hadn't thought about how this would affect Kakashi. How the sight of his father's lifeless body would never leave his memory, watching him being buried in the family grave together with his mother. The months of hoping that the FBI would _actually_ tell him it was murder and not his father being a complete dick.

What a pathetic selfish coward.

Kakashi wouldn't forgive him for this.

He was glad when the ceremony was over. All he had to deal with now was all the people that felt horrible for him and wanted to wish him the best. Kakashi stood beside the door-opening for the memorial service, wondering if he should have kept hold of some of the ashes. He still had to get re-used to the Japanese tradition of cremating the deceased. He would have to get used to a lot of the Japanese-traditions he had lost track of living in America.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. The wrinkly hand squeezed it softly, his grandpa's comforting face smiled at him. Assuring him everything would be okay, maybe not now, but someday.  
>After keeping strong for dozens of people giving him yet again their condolences, he was planning to sneak out back for a minute just to be by himself again. already planning out his escape route, he got stopped, recognizing two very familiar faces.<p>

He glanced down at his grandfather. " I'll be back in a minute papa. " The senior smiled, nodding as he watched his only grandson walk up to two of his old class-mates.

Both were nicely dressed for the occasion, in black and dark colours of course. The girl smiled sweetly, showing compassion. It made Kakashi mentally wince. He didn't want pity. Still, she hugged him quickly before letting her boyfriend give him a strong hand-shake.

" It's sad that we have to see you again under these circumstances. "

Kakashi nodded. Silently wondering how the two knew about his father's death. " It is nice to see the two of you again. " he looked back at the melancholy atmosphere behind him. " let's talk outside. "

He walked past the couple, walking slowly so they could follow.

" Kakashi, we're so sorry to he- "

The silver haired teen cut her off with a sigh. " Let's not talk about my father okay? "

Kurenai nodded with a smile of discontent. " of course. " she and Asuma stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to think of different questions then: ' how are you?' ;' happy to be back in Japan?' ;' so what have you been up to?' all answers were obvious.

" Are you staying in Japan? " Her question was careful. Unsure. It slightly annoyed Kakashi.

" That's the plan. I'm going to college close to Tokyo. "

" What are you going to study? I remember you and your smart brain, " Asuma said, slightly amused, wanting to lighten the mood.

" Criminology and law. "

Kakashi loved the reaction of both teens. He knew most people didn't expect him to go into something like criminology.

" Seriously? I didn't see you as the type. " Kurenai stated, still surprised.

" so what, are you planning on becoming a cop? "

Kakashi grinned, Asuma was good with the blunt questions. " not exactly, close though."

He sat down on a lone bench outside of the building. He lay his foot on his knee, relaxing or at least, giving the idea that he was.  
>" So, how's everyone been? Did everyone get through high-school alright? "<p>

Asuma grinned, he knew who Kakashi was fishing for. " Jup, every single one, even Obito, surprisingly. "

Kakashi smiled, somehow glad to hear it. "That's good. "

xXx

" So where were you last night? " The brunette sat cross-legged at the dining table twirling the white cylinder between his fingers.

" Didn't feel like going out " Obito said, scoffing when he saw the lighter closing in on the cigarette. " Genma! Don't smoke here! "

" What? " His voice was muffled with the cigarette pressed in between his lips. He lifted his finger off the lighter, letting the fire die. " Your parents aren't home. "

" And you think they won't smell it when they get back? " he growled, grabbing the lighter out of his friend's hand, not trusting him one bit.

The brunette groaned as he was denied his one guilty pleasure. Obito pocketed the lighter, turning back to his work in the kitchen. He lifted the knife from the cutting-board , pointing it toward Genma. " Want one or not? "

" a knife? " he hummed when Obito rolled his eyes. " Oh a sandwich. Mmm, no thanks. I'm still not well from last night. "

" Then you shouldn't smoke. " the raven-head said sharply, turning back to his lunch.

" What are you, my mother? "

Obito didn't react. He did feel like he had to act as Genma's guardian at times. But Genma wouldn't be too happy hearing that so he just left it.

A young brunette walked into the kitchen, her clothes looking outworn, which was unusual for her, since she changed clothes daily. She glanced over Obito's shoulder. " Oooh! Sandwiches! Make me one, will you? "

Obito glared as he watched the girl move to the kitchen table, seating herself next to the older man.

" How do you people get into my house? "He was dumbfounded. Seriously... first Genma barges in when he's in the shower and now Rin? " Did you two make spare keys when I wasn't looking? "

Genma chuckled and Rin giggled lightly. Leaning her head onto her hands. " You need to learn how to lock a door sweetie. "

Obito growled, admitting defeat as he worked on his food. Genma laughed loudly, leaning towards the girl. " He really does! I walked in earlier when he was showering. "

Obito turned back to his friends, waving the knife threateningly at the older man. " No _you_ have to learn how to knock. " he turned toward Rin, pointing the knife. " And _you_! Why are you dressed like that? "

She blinked innocently, looking herself over. " What do you mean? "

" Those are the clothes you wore yesterday. "

" Owh. " She shrugged, leaning her head down again with a smile. " I stayed over at my boyfriend's place. "

Obito made an understanding noise in the back of his throat. He turned back to the counter, throwing a sandwich on a plate before walking up to the dining table to hand it over. " I trust you scream out the right name when you're with him. "

The girl turned beat-red and Genma snorted. She glared at the college student before looking back at her friend, snatching the plate out of Obito's hands. " You won't let it go, will you? "

He smirked. " Nope. " He wasn't angry, he just loved teasing her.

" How many times do you want me to say sorry? " she whined.

Obito grinned as he walked back to his beloved counter. " Awh honey, you'll have to keep saying sorry for the rest of your life. " Obito smirked, glancing over at a pouting Rin. " By the way…what does your sweetheart say about you coming over to your ex's house? "

She shrugged. " He doesn't know you're my ex. " She jumped a little when both Genma and Obito made the all too annoying 'ooh'-taboo sound.  
>" What? "<p>

Genma stared at her a little. " He doesn't know you and your best friend used to sleep together? "

" slept! " Obito corrected him. " We did it once. I didn't really want to try again when I knew she imagined Kakashi when she was with me. "

" Will you stop bringing that up? "

Obito chuckled. He moved back to the table, leaning down to warp his arms around the girls shoulders, pushing her back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head softly. " I'm sorry lovely. "

Rin smiled, leaning into the older teen's hold. " You're lucky I can't stay mad at you."

" You don't have the right to be mad, Rin. "

She huffed and leaned forward, pushing her chair back. Right into Obito's gut, making him grunt and release his hold on her.

" I need to pee, " she said casually as she walked out the kitchen.

" I curse your parents for teaching you to say where you go all the time. "

She smiled and threw a quick look over her shoulder. " You'll survive. " she turned back, giving a small yelp when she almost bumped into an older form. " hi, Mrs Uchiha. "

The adult smiled, giving the girl a small hi back. She walked into the kitchen, over to the table, to pat her son on the head lovingly before kissing the top of his head.

" Hello Genma." she pointed at the white cylinder between his fingers. " You're not smoking that here are you? "

" Of course not ma'am. "

"Better not, Obito's father would kill you with his bare hands, " she grinned.

Genma chuckled, pocketing the cigarette away. He watched Obito suspiciously as he grinned.  
>" He really would too. "<p>

Genma chuckled again, nodding. " Well I always knew your family was crazy. "

" That's an understatement. " Obito and his mother said in tune.

The woman leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. " Oreo, honey? Did you vacuum? "

" Jup. "

She nodded and raised her thumb and index finger. " Did you empty the dishwasher?

" Yes. "

A third finger rose. " Did you re-fill it? "

" Uh-huh. "

She crossed her arms again. " Did you take your pills? "

Obito opened his mouth only to close it immediately afterwards. " ..Nope. " he mumbled and left the kitchen swiftly.

She scoffed, turning to the fridge. " He always forgets something. "

Genma watched his friend leave in a hurry. He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. " I've always wondered why his family calls him Oreo. "

The woman smiled, inspecting the content of her fridge. " silly thing. His oldest brother Ryuu thought of it. Obito was obsessed with the candy when he was younger. Ryuu just started calling him Oreo and we took it over. "

" And you have to go through some bitter bits to get to his sweet side. "

Hanako Uchiha and Genma looked over at the doorway at the young brunette leaning against the wall.

Hanako giggled, nodding in agreement. " And that. " she pointed at the girl. " Rin, honey, what are you wearing? "

" clothes from yesterdaaaaay." Her voice was a little whiney and she was pouting, which only made the older woman smile. " I stayed over at my boyfriend's place. "

Obito's mother made a understanding 'oh' noise before tilting her head. " Not the guy Obito kicked in the groin, right? "

The girl shook her head rapidly, scoffing in the progress.  
>Genma just raised an eyebrow. " Not sure I want to know, " he mumbled. He jumped up, nodding politely at both women. " I'm buggering off. Thanks for having me Mrs Uchiha and I'll see ya later Rin. " He waved his hand once before leaving, ruffling Rin's hair on the way out.<p>

Rin growled softly, pouting as she fixed her hair from Genma's abuse. Hanako smiled, walking up to the girl and patting her hair down a little, helping her fix it.

" You two are too familiar with each other. " Obito stood in the doorway, glaring.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Warning(s) - Language and Obito being a pervert. Plus a bit of Ooc'ness on Kakashi's end ... give the man a break he still has to get used to having Obito around again.

A/N - agaaaaaaaaaaain thankies to my wovely S'uke-chan (**Nightborn Dreamer**) for Béta'ing this story ^3^  
>after reading her beta'd version i wanted to slap myself so many times TT^TT<p>

...

**Replies** - _I actually think i replied on these before xD ... but just to make sure lol_

Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto  
>i'm glad you like it xD even if you're not sure why =) aand for your questions<br>1- not that i know off lol Obito's family is fuuuuully made up by me ^^  
>2- and yes it's a Shounen-ai fic; the main pairing is Obikaka.<p>

HistoryHound  
>thank you so much for your nice comments x3 i'm glad you like it and i'm glad to here i'm currently doing good on bringing across their personalities right.<br>there really aren't enough Obikaka stories! XD i don't see why not more people see how lovely Kakashi is as an Uke =p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Asuma leaned into the bench, resting his arm over the back.

They had returned to the memorial after their small talk. Now that it was over he and Kakashi sat at the same spot watching familiars and strangers walk to their cars and drive off. Probably never showing their faces to Kakashi again.

"How was America?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Warm and windy." He squinted at the white and red box that Asuma fished out of his pocket. His eyes travelled back up, noticing the other man's confused gaze. "I stayed in Florida."

"Ah. I see." A sly smirk played on his lips. He picked a single cigarette out of the small box, pressing the tobacco-cylinder between his lips, holding it still as he patted his pants down, looking for his zippo.

Kakashi scoffed, the small sound of distain catching Asuma's attention. "What?"

"You smoke?"

"No Kakashi, I just enjoy spending my money on this and then _not_ use them."

The sarcastic remark only caused Kakashi to role his eyes. He turned back to watch his father's friends leave one by one.

Asuma leaned his head into his hand. He sighed softly and glanced sideways at his girlfriend talking with Kakashi's grandmother. "He knew. "

His voice was soft, which made it difficult for Kakashi to understand the older teen.

"What? "

"Obito…" The ravenette's gaze shifted back down, watching ashes smoulder from the tip of the cylinder. "He knew about your dad."

He inhaled the burning taste, carefully holding an eye on the silver-haired teen. Asuma didn't miss the pained gaze reflected in Kakashi's dark eyes. " I guess your grandmother told his mother and she in turn told him." He explained. Somehow feeling the need to verify that it wasn't him that told Obito. "I called him yesterday, asking to meet up to come here together. He said he didn't want to come. "

Kakashi simply shrugged and mumbled, " I wouldn't want him here anyway. "

" Funny. He said the same thing."

…

Kakashi slammed the door of his small apartment shut, flinging his suit-jacket onto the floor. He'd clean it up later. The teen was glad to be home, he needed some rest from all the _excitement_ today. Seeing Asuma and Kurenai again wasn't as great as he had hoped.

Why did Asuma have to keep bringing up _him_? It was painful enough for Kakashi to admit to himself that he had missed the idiot more than anyone else. Listening to someone talk about that specific person didn't help.

"_He didn't want to come."_

The bastard. He knew Kakashi had lost his father and the idiot wouldn't even come and show some form of sympathy? Not that Kakashi wanted him to. It was just normal human behaviour.

He walked over to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt patiently and trying his best not to think about Obito. The guy would haunt his dreams.

Nightmares.

Kakashi sighed, tossing the white shirt over a lone desk-chair before flopping down onto his bed, exhaling into the soft pillow.

His eyes opened abruptly when he felt something vibrate in his pants. His hand dug into his pocket, fishing out his cell phone. Kakashi slid the phone open with his thumb and glanced down at the small screen.

_Hey buddy, I forgot to tell you. A bunch of us were planning to meet up at Hibiya Park to celebrate graduation. Want to join us? You could see everyone again  
>Asuma. -<em>

He stared at the words, thinking. Kakashi couldn't see the harm in seeing everyone again. At least not at this point. It wasn't something he'd enjoy doing but…

Kurenai would nag if he refused.

He typed in a quick replay, asking for the time and exact place before closing his phone and throwing it onto his bedside table all but softly. He lay his head back onto his pillow, sighing deeply, trying to relax. He was more than ready to go to bed.

He growled lightly hearing the rough sound of his phone tremble against wood. Kakashi kept his eyes closed, refusing to let his phone get what it wanted. Attention.

He'd check Asuma's answer tomorrow morning.

xXx

The teen stared up at the map featured above the ticket-printers, annoyingly brushing platinum strands out of his sight, only to have them fall back in front of his eyes. He glared at all the different colors running over the white background; lines running across, parallel, any possible way. How did anyone figure this out?

"A whole fucking week in Japan and I'm still not used to this."

He huffed; annoyed at the ridiculous way the subways had changed. He had been gone for five years, how could something change that much in such a short time?

He stared for another few minutes, deciding on his rout. Kakashi knew all too well that this had been the least of his problems, next came; finding the right rail-line.

Torture. He was starting to regret agreeing to Asuma's subtle plea to have Kakashi drag his butt out of his apartment.

Subways in Japan were way too crowded. He didn't feel comfortable at all. Kakashi got paranoid simply by people slightly grazing him while they passed by. The silver-haired teen crossed his arms, feeling somewhat more secluded that way.

A soft grunt got forced from his throat. An elbow was pushed in his stomach, automatically making his body tense up and soon after, drop like a rock. Kakashi groaned. The arm lapped over his chest now gripping at his abdomen.

"Son of a-!"

He almost growled when a strong hand enclosed on his arm. Just wanting to tell whoever dared to touch him to just fuck off.

" Are you okay? "

Kakashi sighed, nodding.

_Nice voice_…

He allows the other man to pull him back on his feet. An arm still pressed against his stomach to mask the pain.

"Do you still have your wallet? The guy ran off after bumping into you."

The silver-haired teen patted his pants down, pushing his hands in his pockets to check if everything was still present.

Wallet; check. Phone; …

A soft chuckle escaped his saviour's lips when Kakashi's hands looked more frantically. Front-pockets, back-pockets, his sweater. Nothing!

"Bastard stole my cell-phone."

"Fuck…"

Kakashi sighed. He looked up to thank the other man for helping him up. His eyes fixed on the man's face. His head slightly turned away as if he was looking for the culprit that stole Kakashi's cell.

_You can say that again._

"O-" His eyes stayed glued on his companion. Kami hated him. That was the only explanation.

Time had done its toll, no doubt about it. But…

His jaw line was sharper, stronger looking. His body had grown tall while his shoulders got broader. His hair was longer, less unruly but still somehow accepting the challenge with gravity. Not expecting to win anymore but still putting up a fight.

How the hell did he turn from; scrawny, weak, little Obito to-

Kakashi scowled.

- This!

"Obito." He wasn't questioning, he just wanted the other to recognize his existence.

Obito turned his head, reacting to his name almost immediately. He looked down at the silver-haired teen, eyes widened upon realisation.

"Oh. " Kakashi nearly grinned at the awkward replay. " I didn't… I didn't recognize you."

Obito cleared his throat softly, as if that made things less uncomfortable. "Kakashi… "

Kakashi could tell Obito wanted to say something, he just didn't know what. His own gaze shifted to his shoes. Then to Obito's and back to his own.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kakashi was considering telling Obito how much he had missed him and how glad he was to see him again. But there was no way in hell that, that was happening. The thought alone made Kakashi frown upon his own brain. The Uchiha's ego did not need temptation like that.

The guy had a big enough head to start with.

"You're going to Hibiya Park as well, aren't you? "

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts, nodding quickly.

Obito smiled. He took a step backwards, waiting for Kakashi to follow. "Let's go then."

Kakashi nodded but didn't move an inch. With his head tilted down and the soles of his shoes shuffling over concrete, he swallowed his pride. " I have to get a ticket first."  
>Fair enough. He still hadn't actually asked for help – his pride wouldn't allow it – but the annoying grin on Obito's face was proof that he understood.<p>

The older teen hummed, walking past Kakashi and fished the man's wallet out of the back-pocket of his jeans before heading to the ticket-machine.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, glaring a hole into the Uchiha's back. If they weren't in such a public place and if he didn't actually _need_ Obito, he would have snapped at him for touching his ass.

He probably did it on purpose too.

xXx

Obito stepped out of the train, walking slowly. The silver-haired teen stayed right next to him but preferably a few steps behind Obito.

He had hoped that the trip wouldn't be so awkward. Wishful thinking.

They didn't talk at all and he wished he could say it was a comfortable silence… but it wasn't. Neither knew what to say to someone they hadn't seen for five years, not to mention someone you fought with daily before those five years.

Plus Kakashi was fairly sure Obito felt somewhat guilty for not going to the funeral.

"The park is only a few minutes away. The awkwardness should be gone then."

Kakashi looked up. " it's not _that_ awkward. "

Obito snorted, not in detest, more in a mocking way. "Are you kidding me? Kash, this is probably the most uncomfortable I've felt in my entire life and I had quite a few painful situations in my eighteen years."

"Well at least we're not fighting. "

"We're adults now Kakashi." Obito smiled. He looked over his shoulder, his smile suddenly broadening and changing into a grin. "Well, _I'm_ an adult. You're still a little teenager aren't you?"

Kakashi glared in response, making Obito chuckle. He tried not to smile too much once the other turned away again. His body had changed, but his personality was still the same. Thank Kami for that.

" Not for long anymore, " Kakashi mumbled quietly. He inwardly growled at his own behaviour. When had he got caught in Obito's bantering?

"Heh. You're kinda cute like that, Kashi. "

A blush rose and the slowly softening glare suddenly grew harsh again. " Shut up, dickhead."

"Auwch! You wound me, Hatake. " Obito pressed a hand against his chest, feigning offence. "When did you get so mean? "

"Your face awakened years of frustration. "

"I missed you too," he replied sarcastically. He was slightly bugged walking into Kakashi like that since he'd desperately tried to avoid the teen. But truthfully, seeing him again felt like a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Not that he knew what the hell that meant.

A soft giggle was heard slightly further ahead. The small noise caught both the Uchiha and Hatake's attention.

Asuma leaned against the fence surrounding the park. Kurenai's arms encircled his waist as her head rested on his shoulder. Rin stood only a couple feet away from the pair together with Anko and a few other classmates. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should feel bad for not being able to remember all their names.

"Well, well, well." Asuma's voice was amused, earning him a glare from both boys. The older man just shrugged it off, scratching at the stubble formed on his chin. "Didn't expect to see you two arrive together."

He glanced at the two over again before patting Obito lovingly on the shoulder. "How did that end up happening? "

"Awh, well. Caught us now. We had sex in the station lavatory and that's why we're late." Obito tilted his head toward Rin, an evil smile crossed his lips. "Saying his name really is enjoyable."

People hollered out in laughter while Obito grinned, taking a careful step away from the two frantically blushing teens. He mentally started preparing himself for the pain that would surely follow. The heat filled face of Rin that was now tilted down, allowing her hair to form a curtain to hide her shame and Kakashi's killing glare paired with the most _adorable_ red tint on his cheeks was totally worth it.

They really made it too easy for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Obito laughed. He jumped back, evading Kakashi's fist that was thrown at his head. " you missed me! " His voice sounded even more mocking as for the giggling fits that kept escaping him whilst Kakashi practically chased him around the park. "Admit it. "

"Fuck you Uchiha."

"See now you're just begging for it."

"Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Owh, I'd rather-"

Kakashi glared. His hand clenched into a threatening weapon, while it got lunged at Obito's head again. "I swear to Kami, if you dare finish that sentence I will kick you in the groin so hard that you can taste your balls."

Obito winced at the mental image, putting his hands up in defence. "alright, alright. Geez mister American. You got hostile."

Kakashi huffed. Glad Obito had –in his own weird way- apologized for his behaviour.  
>He knew it was too good to last.<p>

"Are you carrying a gun too? "He smirked and as soon as Kakashi saw that, he knew something was off. "Or you're just very happy to see me."

Kakashi's eyes widened, both in shock and embarrassment. Obito obviously wasn't out of his _green_ phase yet that or the man was just a full blown pervert. The smirk on Obito's face only infuriated him more. He glared dangerously. Kakashi snatched Obito's wrist, keeping him close just so he could hit the ravenette once. Just once.

It didn't end the way he wanted. Obito in return not only grabbed his wrist also, but kicked at Kakashi's foot making him topple backwards. Never in a thousand years would Kakashi have guessed he'd be rolling around in the dirt with his rival at the age of eighteen.

The Uchiha really did bring out the worst of him.

…

Asuma glanced over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the two struggling teens.

"Well, they're fighting again."

Anko smirked, shaking her head in disbelief. "It would be weird if they didn't."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Warning(s) - Language... i think that's it ^^ owh and you might get an overdose on Uchiha

A/N - This chapter **wasn't beta'd** foor 2 reasons;  
>1 i want to see if you guys can actually tell a difference (or much of a difference), i know it helped me ALOT to get the previous chapters beta'd since i notice myself that i'm far more careful with repeating words and layout and stuff, but i want to see if i can do it without help =3<br>and 2; i haaaaate bothering S'uke for it T^T as you can tell... i hate being a burden XD

...

**Replies**_  
><em>

Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto  
>LOL i'm glad you like it and it made you laugh XD lol Obito doesn't know how to let things go does he =P<br>i don't know whyyyyyy people do that? =O i think Kakashi makes a great 'uke' XD lol maybe it's just me ^^  
>Thankies!<p>

HistoryHound  
>urg i know how he feels, i had the same problem when i had to use the underground in London.. it's not really that hard if you know how but if you've never used it it's a bitch XD<br>Thank you so much =) i get really happy when people compliment me on a setting or how i wrote it ^^ most people comment on the content, which is normal since i do it too XD, but seeing a comment on my writting makes me very happy.  
>lol i love writting Obito XD he doesn't appear much so i can be a little creative without making him go OOC to an extreme. i always thought that if Obito had lived he'd be the one reading smut in public! awh don't be, Rin is used to it, she'll survive =D<br>Thanks again!

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi picked at his silver hair, trying to rid of all grass that decided to attach itself to his mane. Kurenai had giggled and helped pick at the green strands for a few seconds, before pushing herself up on her feet to get some drinks and nibbles for the 'picnic'. Kakashi glared through his hair at the Uchiha that had tackled him into the grass.

His pants were slightly smudged with green patches and his clothes seemed a bit more out of place. Apart from that the ravenette seemed fine. He was just sitting there smiling lovingly at the brunette next to him. It somehow annoyed Kakashi how close Obito and Rin seemed, he wasn't sure why, but it made his stomach knot and his throat tighten.

Annoyingly he threw his glance down at his pants. Lazily brushing some dirt off.

Rin giggled, batting away Obito's hands that had placed themselves at her waist. Gracing her fair skin with his fingers, tickling her nerves. The man laughed and pulled the smaller form into his chest, holding the girl close as she made an attempt to suppress her giggling by pressing her face in his shirt.

Kakashi frowned. He tried very hard to keep his attention solely on his pants and the dirt residing on it.

"Hey you."

Kakashi looked up, smiling softly at the older brunette. "Hey."

Asuma kneeled down before dropping down on his ass. Making himself comfortable next to the blonde.

He flicked his finger against Kakashi's knee. Ridding the teen of some grime. "Are you okay?"

The younger nodded, a snort escaping his throat. "I just wish those two would get a room."

Asuma laughed, trying not to be too loud and catch everyone's attention. "Them?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I don't think they would share a room. Their relationship didn't go that well."

Kakashi looked up, raising an eyebrow. "They…they aren't together?" somehow his gut unclenched itself after he heard himself say that, it relaxed even more when Asuma shook his head.

"Nope. They used to be, though. I'm not sure why it ended." Asuma started. He leaned back against the tree Kakashi was sitting at before he continued. "They dated for about 4 months then one day Obito avoided her for a while. They never really reacted when we asked what happened and now it's just too long ago to bring it back up."

"Makes sense." Kakashi sighed. Great, now he was curious. "They seem awfully close though." And now he was annoyed as well. Lovely.

"Best friends."

Kakashi decided to just let it go. He wasn't all to happy to begin with so he didn't need stuff to aggravate him.

Overall, Kakashi didn't regret meeting up with everyone. Leaving Japan apparently meant missing out on a lot. There were quite a few stories he would have loved to experience in person and not hear of it years later.

He would have loved to see Namikaze-sensei drag Obito to the front of the class and make him play 'wife' in a skit the man had prepared for the class' amusement. The scowl on the ravenette's features as Kurenai told the story, giggling all the way through, proved that Kakashi would have _loved_ it. That moment would have been his highlight in the whole year, for sure.

Obito laid on his back, arms behind his head, his left leg propped up as his right leaned down on the knee. The dangled leg swaying slowly, showing his lack of interest in his friends' mockery.

The leg stopped swaying when a few of them stood to get something to drink. Asuma saying something about his ID. Kakashi doubted that Asuma would be ID'ed in a shop, he looked older than he really was, the scruff on his cheek didn't help that.

Obito seemed to relax more knowing the teasing was over. The poor boy obviously seemed embarrassed by the stories his friends had told Kakashi.

The younger grinned, leaning back against the tree, his hand giving his silver mane a quick ruffle. "Well, well."

" don't start.", Obito growled.

Kakashi smiled, rolling his eyes. He chose to let his old rival be and just relax. The younger teen sniffed once before nuzzling in the collar of his shirt; covering the lower half if his face in the dark fabric.

Obito tilted his head, staring at Kakashi past his propped limb. "I always wondered why you did that."

"What?" His voice was slightly muffled as his vocals got blocked by the textile. His eyes looked cross at the shirt covering his nose when Obito nodded towards it. "Oh."

Kakashi shrugged, giving the ravenette a quick 'don't know' before settling comfortably in his shirt again. "I've always done it. Habit, I guess."

Obito hummed. He caught Kakashi off guard when, out of nowhere, he swung his legs in such a way that he could sit up. Obito crawled onto his knees and scooted closer to Kakashi, knowing very well that he was invading the boy's personal bubble.

As Obito moved closer, Kakashi made a little manoeuvre to the opposite side.

"You don't like contact do you?"

Kakashi wrinkled his nose at Obito's mocking tone of voice. "I don't like your contact."

He sighed in relief after Obito huffed, glad that his mind and body was slowly getting used to having the loud Uchiha around again. He was a bit jumpy earlier but now he seemed more at ease.

Even if the man was sitting awfully close to him... What the hell!

Kakashi growled. His hand pushed at the Uchiha's shoulder, forcing some space between the two.

Obito sighed with a smile still on his face, deciding to give up on his plan to invade Kakashi's plastic bubble. Obito had always found Kakashi good looking, even when they were little. Back then it was more jealousy in the way of; 'why must he be better looking than me.' Or 'why do people find him interesting and not me?'

Now it felt more like; if it wouldn't be _Kakashi_, he would definitely try to hit on him. But seeing as it is said teen, it seemed weird to even think that.

"Well. I'm off." Obito pushed himself up, catching the other's attention.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Uncle Maddy and Izu are coming over, I don't wanna miss them."

Kakashi nodded. He somehow didn't see the point in sticking around if Obito left. The younger didn't really interact with anyone but the obnoxious Uchiha and Asuma. The girls just gossiped by themselves and Kakashi never got along too well with the other boys.

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Obito smiled. "Of course not.", he replied softly. He ran his hands over his jeans, ridding them of grass and dirt. "You don't want to stay?"

"Not really." ,Kakashi mumbled. Continuing when Obito rose a single eyebrow. "I wasn't all too giddy about coming here in the first place."

"Fair enough." He helped Kakashi to his feet before strolling toward the exit. "Come blondie."

Kakashi growled, "don't…"

Obito snickered and made a little skip to the right when Kakashi kicked the soil at the ravenette's feet. He was a little surprised at how nice he and Kakashi acted towards one another. There were the occasional slaps to certain limbs but nothing below the belt or in the face like years ago. In all fairness, those parts are a lot more important at their current age.

The Uchiha made a quick call, letting Asuma know he and Kakashi wouldn't be where the older teen had left them. Kakashi grinned when he heard Obito's voice raise a few notes telling Asuma to 'most definitely not' put Kurenai on the phone.

He quickly closed his phone with a sigh. "Seeing as you probably have a phobia of the subway now, mind if we walk back?",Obito asked, turning towards the younger male.

Kakashi shook his head in response. Somewhere in the back of his head making a little happy dance for not having to go through that hell again. Even if it meant walking alongside Obito for the next 20 minutes, but maybe that wasn't so bad.

xXx

Obito kicked off his shoes the moment he walked in the door. His hand hidden deep in his pocket, fisting the piece of paper he had, somehow, forced off of Kakashi. He still wasn't sure _why_ he had asked for Kakashi's contact information and it seemed like the question alone had scared the younger teen a little or at least caught him off guard, but he didn't regret it and Kakashi didn't seem all too reluctant in the end.

He lazily threw his hoodie on top of the hallstand, covering his parents and brother's coats. It'll be moved for him later.

"I'm home!"

Obito turned to see his uncle standing in the hallway, glaring down at him and tapping his foot lightly. Most people would find this intimidating, Uchiha's didn't. They were used to the glare, every one of them had the ability to glare like that, even Obito.

"Uncle Maddy!" The younger Uchiha threw his arms up, attaching himself to the older man.

"argh!..Obito..stop that!" Madara placed his hands on the boy's waist, lightly pushing the young man away. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

He growled when his attempt to push his little nephew away, failed miserably. Instead he decided to drag Obito along if he didn't want to let go.

"Youta it seems that I have a son of yours attached to me."

The oldest brother rolled his eyes, he always did wonder where his youngest son got that bubbly personality from. "Obito, please."

The simple sigh was enough for Obito to get goose bumps and not in the good way. Obito tensed and let go of his uncle quickly. He straightened himself, smiling softly when he felt Madara's hand pat him on the head softly.

The youngest of the 4 brothers smiled, patting the seat beside him to let Obito know he could sit safely. "How are you Oreo?" ,Izuna asked. His voice quiet so that their little conversation wouldn't disturb the 'big people'.

"I'm okay."

Izuna was a soft person. He had the typical Uchiha-look but personality-wise he was too nice, except when you got him angry. Obito had only witnessed it once but it had scarred him for life. Thinking back to that moment, Obito felt a little sorry for Tobi.

Tobirama Senju; a god in Obito's eyes. Not only had that man survived Izuna's insane rapid moments but he also lived through Uncle Maddy and his crazed over-protectiveness of his little brother! He lived through all that and found the courage to ask Izuna to live with him. Obito did wonder how well Madara had taken that news.

"How are you and Tobi?" Obito kept his voice at whispering level, knowing the name alone would tweak Madara's senses.

Izuna nodded, smiling. It made Obito happy. He looked so content. "We're good. I moved in with him two weeks ago."

Obito almost felt like giggling. It was almost adorable how his young uncle was fiddling as he said that.

"Could you not talk about _him_ in my presence?", Madara growled. He shot a glare toward the youngest Uchiha only to have Obito grin back at him.

Izuna sighed. "Madara."

That simple sigh was Obito's queue to get the hell out. Madara irritated was something he got used to a long time ago, but Izuna irritated was far more dangerous.

Obito jumped up from his spot next to Izuna, scampering out of the room.

xXx

"Uncle Izuna and Madara are over there?"

" _Jup."_

The young Uchiha sighed, deciding whether or not that was good or bad. He leaned his head, balancing the phone between his shoulder and left ear. Glad his left hand was now free to hold the paper still while the pen scraped into the matter.

" _Could you tell your parents? I'm quite sure they'll visit you after Izuna is done abusing Madara."_

Sasuke smirked. "That again huh?" He heard his cousin hum on the other end of the line allowing him to continue. "Mom, dad and Itachi are out. I'll tell them when they get back."

"_You're home alone?"_

"Yeah."

"_You're 15!"_

Sasuke glared, suddenly realising his obnoxious older cousin couldn't see his distain. "Owh common, Obito! I'm fine, what were you doing at my age?",he growled through the phone. He almost forgot how good Obito was at over-reacting.

"_That's exactly why I'm worried."_

"Even then, I'm not you." He rolled his eyes. He shifted, holding the phone in his hand again as he leaned back into his chair. "I'll tell them when they get home and they'll be home soon."

"_Fine, fine. Say, Sasuke?"_ The younger nodded, then realising that once again that Obito couldn't see him. He hummed, waiting for his cousin to continue. _"How's Naruto doing?"_

"Wh-what?.. urg, I'm hanging up now." He blushed lightly, ready to cancel the call. Hearing his cousin chuckle through the phone only made his blush more fierce. "Bye Obito."

"_Awh common, Sasuke. I'm sor-"_

Sasuke snarled at the black plastic, his thumb resting on the red button. "Idiot."

His ears picked up the sound of the front door opening and footstep entering his home. The ravenette sighed and pushed himself up from the comfy desk-chair, shuffling out of his room into the hallway.

"Mom, Dad? Unlce Madara and Izuna are at Uncle Youta's. Obito just called to warn us for an invasion."

Sasuke walked up to the stairs, staring down at the entrée.

"What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Warning(s)**– behaviour you should NOT copy! I am not encouraging anythiiiiing! DX

**A/N**– Keep in mind this is an AU; i cheated with the ages. Obito and Kakashi are 18ish. Naruto and Sasuke are 15.

BIIIIIG thankies to S'uke who had to Beta all my stupid mistakes… not kidding, they were really stupid lol.

Aand ANOTHER BIIIIG thanks to Jojo who helped me with the plot. Even though I also wanna curse her since she changed the entire plot of this story by simply changing Obito's career XD damn her lol wuvvel her either ways.

I still don't own any of the characters~

First time writing Sasuke and Naruto together.. hope i kept it believable. Enjoy!  
>(sorry it took a while to update btw)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the intruder's back.

"What are you doing here?" His question turned more into a snarl for each second that passed.

The intruder stumbled backwards over his own feet, shushing at the door as it slammed shut. Sasuke sighed. He walked down the steps, grabbing the blonde's shoulder once he reached the bottom. The ravenette pulled hard enough for his visitor to fall down on the second to last step.

Sasuke glanced at the door, then back at the seated blonde. "How did you get here?"

The other boy shrugged, smiling cheekily while a single key was played with between his tanned fingers.

" Teh, where did you get that?" Sasuke lunged forward, trying to grab the house key from his classmate. Failing when the other leaned backwards to hide the object behind his back.

"Sasuuuke, your parents really need a more original hiding spot for the spare key." His words were slurred, more so than usual. Sasuke eyed him up, frowning when he noticed how worn out his clothing looked, not to mention the dark red stains spread over the fabrics. "Under a flowerpot. Geez. Why don't you just invite the robbers inside?"

The Uchiha huffed and sneaked his hand behind Naruto's back, prying the key from his fingers"

"If they wanted to get in they would either way. Doesn't matter how easy it is for them."

Naruto winced at the rough treatment to his hand, rubbing the soreness as he glared at the muttering Uchiha. "Whatever makes you happy Suke."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, fine… Suke."

Sasuke growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked back at the blonde, his gaze softening at the other boy's state. "What happened to you?" When Naruto didn't react, Sasuke once again lunged forward, grabbing the blonde's arm. "Naruto."

Naruto winced, pain shooting throughout his beaten down body. "Argh! What?" He started pulling his arm back, desperately trying to free himself from Sasuke's iron grip. He realised his buzz was slowly leaving, as pain started shooting through his limbs more frequently. "Nothing happened!"

"You're lying," Sasuke growled. He let go of Naruto's arm only to grab hold of his chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. Anger as well as betrayal rushed through his body when he saw only a small rim of blue visible due to Naruto's dilated pupils. Sasuke exhaled, releasing Naruto out of his hold.

"You're angry."

Sasuke scoffed. "You think?"

Naruto pouted. He pushed himself up from the step, grabbing the banister for support. The blonde looked around the room, debating whether or not to drag himself up the stairs. "Naruto looked back upon hearing Sasuke's annoyed sigh and saw that he was holding a first-aid kit in one hand. He was about to give it to Naruto but stopped when the blonde spoke.

"I don't want my parents to see me like this... Could I stay here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, somehow feeling too angry to feel sorry. "We'll see," he said softly. He looked over Naruto's body again, taking in more of the bruises the boy had collected. "What happened?" he tried again.

Naruto shrugged. "I had gotten in debt. I couldn't pay it back."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes again and held back a scoff. "I love how you got high first before they beat you up."

The blonde frowned. "I didn't plan this Sasuke."

"I apologize for not feeling sorry." The young Uchiha threw the first-aid kit towards Naruto before nodding at the stairs. "Up."

Naruto climbed the stairs, followed closely by Sasuke. He sat down on the other's bed, careful not to bump into anything on the way to the soft furniture. His pride sunk every time Sasuke scoffed at his clumsiness. The drugs messed with his coordination, he couldn't help that.

Sasuke sat next to him, opening the first aid-kit before he started to clean and bandage the larger wounds. He wanted to stay mad, even keep his glare fierce. Yet, with every wince and hiss that escaped the blonde's lips, Sasuke's anger reduced.

The ravenette stared at his hands working disinfectant on and around the wounds, as well as throwing the occasional ice-pack on a swollen bruise. "You promised you'd be more careful." He looked up when Naruto didn't replay. The blond looked liked a wounded puppy, Sasuke could almost see the floppy ears and the tail between his legs. "You also promised you'd take smaller doses."

Naruto cringed at the stern tone. "I know." He paused, knowing how pathetic he sounded. "It's hard..." A small smile formed on his lips. "It's like kissing you. One taste and I can't get enough."

Sasuke glared. He didn't smile, much to Naruto's displeasure. However, the blonde could see a small blush spread over the boy's cheeks. Naruto assumed he was flattered but knowing Sasuke…he didn't appreciate the flattering.

"I'm still angry."

It was a simple, clear statement. "I didn't expect otherwise." Naruto murmured.

"Hmph." Sasuke stood and patted Naruto's injured arm just a little too hard, forcing a whimper from the blonde's throat. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke walk back downstairs, grabbing the black wireless phone that seriously needed to be replaced. With the house phone in one hand and his cell in the other, he flicked through the numbers looking for the right one. He took a second to decide whether to call his mobile or home phone only to quickly go for the more private option. He didn't want to risk having his uncle or aunt picking up only to have to explain why he needed their son.

He dialled the number into the larger plastic device, saving himself money. With the phone pressed to his ear, he slowly pocketed his cell into his trousers' pocket, listening intently to the beeping, only jumping slightly when there was a dull click.

"_Yeah?"_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering where the usual cheerful, "_hello"_ was.

"Obito?"

"_Obviously."_

Sasuke huffed, tilting so he'd lean against the wall. "Bad mood, cousin?"

He heard a small laugh on the other end of the line. _"Try tired. What's wrong Suke?"_ Sasuke scowled at the nickname. Why did people keep calling him that? "_We talked twenty minutes ago. Miss me already?"_

Sasuke scoffed, as if. "A little stray…fox landed into my house. I don't know what to do with him." This wasn't the first time it had happened, the first few times it confused Obito, the last couple of incidents the older Uchiha started to catch on.

"_What did he take?"_

"I don't know. I'm more worried about the fact that he had an ass kicking."

Sasuke got slightly unnerved when his relative didn't react as soon as he had thought. His feet shuffled over the hardwood floor.

"_He got beaten up?"_

"He's bleeding all over my floor."

Silence.

"Not really." Sasuke mumbled. "Bruised and swollen. A few patches of skin turning purple."

A sigh. _"I'll be right there."_

It didn't take Obito longer than ten minutes to get to his cousin's house. Uchiha were a big family. A lot of them lived close together. Most were so distantly related you could barely call them relatives anymore. They seemed more like people who, by coincidence, got the same surname. Nothing more.

Sasuke leaned against the door, keeping it open as Obito kicked off his shoes. He zipped open his hoodie, keeping an eye on the staircase leading upstairs.

"He's upstairs?" Sasuke nodded, which Obito caught out of the corner of his eyes. "I keep wondering why you come to me for help."

"You hang out with people like…that."

Obito looked over to the younger Uchiha, pondering for a second. "That makes me an expert?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It makes you experienced."

"You make it sound like I take drugs myself," Obito muttered. He climbed the stairs, slow enough for Sasuke to easily follow.

"You," he paused, wondering if he should really ask the question lingering on his tongue. Obito was so easily insulted. "You never tried anything?" Sasuke's heart stopped when his cousin paused, his hand rested on the doorknob. He had insulted him.

Obito smiled softly, looking over his shoulder. "That's not really important right?"

The younger one stayed quiet. It was a rhetorical question. Obito didn't really want an answer. Sasuke stayed at the door when Obito went inside to check Naruto over. He leaned against the opposite wall, glaring at the closed door.

_Stupid Naruto._

"Sasuke?"

The boy's eyes widened, his heart took a leap and his skin paled. His head turned to the other end of the hall where the voice came from, only to turn back to the door in panic. His feet took him back downstairs, into the kitchen at quite a remarkable speed. In the kitchen he faced his parents. The two people he didn't need, want nor expected.

"M-mom?"

Mikoto Uchiha smiled with a sceptical look in her eye. Her husband sat at the table, silently reading the newspaper for the second time that day. "You seem pale sweetie. Are you okay?"

Sasuke panicked. He felt sick. Not only was he hiding his secret, bleeding and intoxicated boyfriend in his room but also the black sheep of his family and for neither did he have an excuse to why they were here. His mother wasn't the problem but having his father around was the scary part.

"I…I, uhm…"

…

Naruto pouted while his former babysitter tightened the new bandages around his sprained wrist. Obito had a neutral expression, but at the same time he detected disappointment. Naruto could imagine the same look of disappointment on his mother's face. It made his heart drop to his gut.

"I want to say; imagine what your father will do when he sees you, but I think you need to be more scared of your mother."

The blonde kept his head down. That was the first thing Obito had said ever since he'd been inside the room. The Uchiha had been his babysitter since forever, he was like an older brother now. Obito had a temper but never really got angry. People thought that when he yelled at you, you had upset him. That was wrong. It was when he went quiet that you had to quiver in fear. Obito had the ability only a parent had; the ability to guilt you into oblivion.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change anything."

Naruto cringed. See? Parental guilt tripping.

Obito looked up from the limb for a second to stare at the bedroom door, wondering if he really just heard voices downstairs. He finished wrapping the boy's wrist and told him to stay put and stay quiet.

He walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He focussed on the noise downstairs for a second and recognised the voice quickly. He snorted, mainly at his own and Sasuke's stupidity. Harbouring an Uzumaki into the house when the owners of that specific house could come home any second was a stupid plan. The older teen walked down the stairs slowly, careful to make as less sound as possible. He walked up to the kitchen, smiling sweetly when his aunt noticed him in her home.

"Hi auntie Mikoto."

The woman smiled back, Fugaku looked up from his paper for a split second just to give his nephew a nod of acknowledgement. Neither questioned Obito as to why he was there.

"Good evening Obito-kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "I just came by to tell you that Uncle Madara and Izuna are at our place, they'll probably barge in here next."

Mikoto nodded, still smiling. Obito still wondered how his uncle Fugaku, the most grumpiest man in the history of mankind, along with his father, had lured a woman like Mikoto Uchiha.

"That's awfully nice of you Bito-kun. Would you like something to drink while you're here?"

"No thank you. I was just on my way out," he said. A smile was thrown in Sasuke's direction. "Suke, walk me out?"

Sasuke nodded, his inner self scowled at that annoying nickname but Obito gave him a reason to get out of an interrogation for his behaviour. Obito stood outside on the porch, zipping up his hoodie.

"So?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"He got beat up as a threat for more, not for the sake of punishment."

The younger Uchiha raised a lone brow, waiting for more information.

"It means that I think Naruto has gotten himself involved with loan sharks." He looked over at his little cousin only to see that the pigment in his face leave completely. "If he had gotten in trouble with just dealers he would have been hit out of anger, his injuries are too controlled."

"When did you get so smart?"

Obito let out a small laugh. "Since I studied." He watched a look of disbelief cross Sasuke's face. "What?" He chuckled.

"Hell must have frozen over."

"Maybe." A smug grin played on the older boy's lips. He slowly walked away towards his home, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder. "Have fun harbouring Naruto in your room for the night."

Sasuke glowered. Obito was enjoying his suffering a little too much. At least that was proof that his cousin was an Uchiha after all.

"Play nice." Obito said with a quick wave.

xXx

Rin tapped the tip of the pen softly against the sheet, thinking over how to phrase her answer. She huffed and pressed the clipboard hard against her thighs in frustration. "They are really nosey."

Her companion simply hummed, too occupied with the textbook resting in his lap. "It smells like hospital here."

Rin smiled, rolling her eyes. "It _is_ a medical school, Obito." She looked her friend over, surprised at how interested he seemed in the book he brought with. "What are you reading?"

"Don't you have an application form to fill in?" He said, smiling as he closed the book.

She nodded, turning back to the clipboard, once again drumming the pen nervously. She smiled softly when her friend grabbed her free hand softly, rubbing his thumb over the skin softly in an attempt to relax the girl.

"Is it weird that I asked my ex to accompany me for my registration and not my boyfriend?"

Obito snorted. "I'm just an ex, am I?"

Rin pouted, trying to pull her hand away from him. She couldn't help but smile when he pulled her back against his shoulder. "You know what I mean, " She muttered.

He shrugged. "If I was only an ex, yes. But I'm your friend so, no." He freed the girl from his hold, allowing her to fill out the paper. "Why, has he complained?"

"No."

Obito eyed her up sceptically, her replay was too quick and too short but he just shrugged it off. He jumped up from his seat, stretching the muscles in his back. "Be right back. Toilet."

The girl hummed, looking around for a second. "Good luck finding it."

She once again tried to fill in the paper resting on her lap. Her hand kept shaking. This college was her first call-back and with every second she came closer to becoming a paediatrician. Obito had called her insane when she said it would take seven years for her to become a full pledged paediatrician, but he still seemed happy for her. She had asked him several times if he had applied for a college yet, and he always ended the conversation shortly with a '_I don't have any ambitions'_.

Her eyes wandered to the empty seat next to her. A thick book resting in the spot Obito's butt had seated seconds ago. Rin flipped the hardback over, her eyes scanning the cover, looking for clues as to what the book was about. Rin could easily tell it was foreign. It was printed in a Western fashion and there was no kanji in sight. The American flag was printed on the brown cover.

Rin hummed. _English._

Obito had always been good with foreign languages. She had encouraged him to look further in those courses but even she knew those jobs were too _boring_ for him.

She flipped through the book with one hand, huffing at the sight. The whole book was in English. There was no way she'd understand it. Honestly, she was a little surprised that Obito could read through this as fast as he had.

She turned back to the cover, scanning over it once again. There was a picture centred, a soldier, clad in green and brown camouflage, was holding back a rather aggressive, yet beautiful German shepherd. He bared his teeth while he stood on his hind legs. Rin flipped through the book again, stopping when a black and white picture caught her eye. Another Alsatian stood atop of a tank, barking protectively before its master. The man wore the standard US army uniform, a large firearm rested in his hands.

Her head tilted as she continued to flip through the pages.

"Nosey much?"

She looked up, seeing Obito standing before his previous seat, arms crossed and a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"What's this?" she asked quietly, closing the book again.

"It's a book."

"Thank you captain obvious, "she huffed.

Obito sighed, but the soft smile never left. "I'm researching."

Rin's expression dropped quickly. "You're thinking of joining the army?"

The Uchiha chuckled, brushing his thumb over the book-pages. "Why do I keep getting that reaction?"

The girl wasn't sure if it was rhetorical or if he genuinely wanted to know. Either way, she didn't like it one bit. "People die in the army."

"People die walking down the street," he replayed quickly, glaring as he turned to face her. "I'm not thinking about joining the army, so stop worrying."

"You seemed very defensive," she muttered nervously.

Obito turned back to the book. "I do have three brothers in the military." He explained. "Being a soldier is an honourable job, you know."

"I know, but-"

"I did think of it." Obito smiled sadly, his eyes glued to the floor. "When I told my parents I was thinking of signing up for the entrance exams… My mother spontaneously started crying. I guess having all of her children in the military wasn't something she'd be happy with."

"I don't think any mother would enjoy that thought." Rin said softly.

The ravenette shrugged as if to say, "_I guess"_. He chuckled softly as he leaned back into his chair. "I wouldn't be able to join the military anyway," The confused expression on his friend's face made him continue. "People are generally not happy with gay's in their army."

Rin mouthed an 'ah' making her friend laugh quietly.

Things grew quiet after that, both teens didn't really know what to say. Rin had already started scratching ink into the paper while Obito fiddled with his phone.

_Two messages, one missed call._ Obito ran his thumb over the sensitive screen, flicking through the messages.

"Popular today?"

Obito nodded. "Apparently so." He threw a glance toward the half-filled in paper the girl was holding. "Could you hurry up with that?" Obito said in a mocking tone. He grinned when the soon-to-be medical student shot him a dirty look.

The young Uchiha watched his friend continue for a few seconds before turning back to the small piece of plastic in his hand. A missed call from his mother. Seeing those words spread over the screen might as well stand for, _"prepare for a huge ass rant about why you have a phone, once you get home"_. Other than that he was greeted with a text from Itachi and an unknown number. Even if the last message seemed the most interesting, Obito forced himself to pay attention to his family first.

He pressed his thumb to the screen for a mere second to open Itachi's message. A measly little thing asking the teen if he knew where Madara and Izuna were staying. The two had left last night after Obito had gotten back in from his rescue mission at Sasuke's. Honestly, he had no idea where the two brothers were.

He opened the keyboard and started typing, saying that he'd ask his mom once he got home. As he remembered his visit to Sasuke's the other day, Obito added a quick question.

'_How are Tod and Copper?'_ Itachi wasn't an idiot, far from it. He had most likely figured out Naruto was there the second he walked into the street.

Even before the teen could check the other mail, the phone vibrated in his hand, releasing an annoying beep while it did so. Obito opened the message, smirking at his cousin's replay.

_-Tod is brooding in his room. Copper sneaked out earlier this morning.-_

The Uchiha moved on to his next message, the smirk playing on his lips, widened at the text.

_- I forgot how to get to Keio Uni.  
>Kakashi.-<em>

Obito grinned. He wasn't sure why. Sadism? Arrogance? Who wouldn't grin? Kakashi was, in his own un-pleading way, asking for help. There was no way that Obito wouldn't milk this.

_- Is this you asking me to play tour guide? I believe a 'please' is required for me to actually get my butt moving.-_

It took the blonde a few minutes to replay, the young man obviously not amused with Obito's banter.

_- Never mind. I'll find it myself.-_

_- Fine, fine. I'll be at your place in an hour. You're buying me dinner though.-_ Obito sighed and closed his phone after sending his replay. Pocketing the article in his pants, a sudden realisation dawned.

"When the hell did he get a new phone?"


End file.
